Y si todo comenzó con un wow!
by lizbethvalladarescruza
Summary: Una historia muy linda y un tanto cursi, en donde por culpa de unos amiguitos peludos y un poquito pulgositos harán que nuestros favoritos personajes se enamoren. Edward y todo el clan vampiros, Bella una joven humana con un amor inmenso por los animales sobre todo por los perritos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola muy buenos días, tardes, noches, sea cual se el horario espero que se encuentren muy bien de salud; les vengo presentando esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió justamente anoche y la empece a la una de la madrugada, claro a hurtadillas para que mi mami no me regañara :), espero que les guste y por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo, y si quieren contactarme pueden buscarme en facebook como Alejandra Valladares (Valladares).

Bella POV

-No gordo, nadie te quitara la comida, come despacio y deja de gruñirle a la nada - eran las diez de la noche hace una hora salí de mi trabajo de medio tiempo que por temporada de vacaciones lo tomo a plazo completo, ¿Por qué una chica de 16 años trabaja? Fácil amo a los animales, en especial a los perritos, tengo 5 que afortunadamente me ha dejado adoptar mi madre, claro con la aclaración de que si llego con otro me correrá a mi, se que lo dice de broma o eso espero, de cualquier manera para no causarle problemas conseguí este trabajo, esperen esto es muy largo para ser el primer párrafo y no las quiero aburrir.

Como les contaba, el trabajo que tengo lo obteni en un momento de rebeldía por así decirlo, pues mi madre Rene se negaba a que yo trabajara tan pequeña pues de quince año ¡puaj!, efectivamente obtuve muchos rechazos hasta que llegue a una papelería, yo solo quería unos cuantos formatos para pedir empleo hasta que la vi, una señora de no mas de 30 años estaba acomodando unos cuantos lápices en el estante, era muy guapa tenia un cabello color caramelo hasta los hombros, un rostro en forma de corazón, una silueta que incluso yo envidiaría y unos ojasos color miel que emanaban….

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi grosería de observar detalladamente a alguien.

-Solo cinco solicitudes de trabajo, por favor - le dije mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de esconder mi sonrojo, me sonrió con delicadeza y se fue a buscarlos, no me pude haber sentido más cohibida, yo y gran mi torpeza.

-Aquí están – me las tendió y pude observar que en su dedo anular llevaba un anillo de boda, si ella estaba guapa suponía que su esposo no era mas que un supermodelo o algo parecido – ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Eh… si claro – le dije

-Estas - me señalo los formatos - ¿las ocuparas para alguna tarea o en verdad buscas trabajo?

-Estoy buscando trabajo, solo que estas serian las numero 30 que llenaría y eso que Forks es pequeño, claro que también eh buscado en Seattle pero a mi madre le preocupa el camino de regreso por las tardes - le dije pensando en las miles de discusiones que había tenido con mi madre de no haber necesidad de buscar un empleo.

-Oh, que bien, justo estoy buscando una chica que me ayude en mi pequeño negocio - que sinceramente de pequeño no tenia nada - como veras esta un poco alejado del pueblo, pero si tengo la clientela suficiente para necesitar ayuda, les eh pedido a mis hijos pero al parecer les aborrece la idea de tratar con humanos – como alguien tan joven puede decir hijos y por la manera en que lo dice ya deben de estar grandesitos, esperen dijo "humanos", que se pensaban ¿vampiros? Jajajaja - entonces que dices ¿aceptas?, mi nombre es Esme Cullen por cierto.

Y desde ese día llevo trabajando con la señora Cullen un año, todos son un encanto, su esposo como predije era guapísimo, pero en vez de dedicarse al modelaje, era uno de los doctores mas respetados del pueblo, sus hijos resultaron ser adoptados, con un total de cinco, Emmet que cada vez que me veía me hacia bromas o me robaba el aliento con sus abrazos de oso, hasta que Jasper le daba un golpe en la cabeza que para ser sincera a mi me mataría, este fue adoptado junto con su hermana Rosalie, la cual que así como era de hermosa era de creída, para ella yo no existía y al parecer era novia de Emmet, polos totalmente opuestos, Jasper también tenia a su novia Alice, mi nueva mejor amiga, súper linda, carismática, cuando me pasaba a ver en la papelería, parecía un duendecillo danzando por todo el establecimiento, rogándome que fuéramos de compras, aunque su ropa se veía carísima, y no es que Esme me pagara poco, es mas, exageraba en mis pagos, pero no era la típica chica que le entusiasmaran las compras a menos claro que se tratara para mis bebes (perros).

Y por ultimo estaba él, Edward Cullen, el chico mas guapo que había conocido en mi vida, alto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, no tanto como el de Emmet, pero si en los puntos necesarios, cabello color bronce y esos hermosos ojos dorados, que en ciertas ocasiones los notaba mas oscuros, se que solo eran tonterías mías pero en verdad había veces que así los notaba.

El no era tan cruel, gracias al cielo, como Rosalie, pero sabía que jamás estaría a su nivel, era muy atento y cordial, de hecho, para fortuna mía, era el que se disponía a traerme a casa después de mi jornada, eran alrededor de media hora de camino, que por desgracia, debido a mi timidez eran mal aprovechados, pues me la pasaba en silencio, hasta que le agradecía y salía corriendo hasta el porche, debido a la lluvia, pero de ahí en fuera, ni un atisbo de que me viera mas allá que como una amiga, aunque agradecía que tampoco tuviera novia, hacia digamos, mas agradable mi melancolía de amor unilateral.

De repente empezó a escuchar la musiquita del carrito de las nieves, obvio nadie en su mas alocada vida vendería nieve, en primer lugar, a altas horas de la noche y en segunda, en un lugar donde llueven 360 días al año.

Diga - conteste mi pequeño celular

Hola Bella, perdona que te llame a estas horas de la noche….


	2. Inesperados sucesos

Bella POV

-Diga - conteste mi pequeño celular

-Hola Bella, perdona que te llame a estas horas de la noche -Hola Bella, perdona que te llame a estas horas de la noche - me hablo del otro lado una muy apenada Esme.

-No te preocupes Esme, ¿Qué pasa? – le dije mientras, jugaba con mi pequeña cachorrita Barbie que me quería quitar la pantufla.

-Espero no interrumpir, solo para avisarte que haremos un couple camp (sinceramente no se si exista esto, el chiste es que solo es un campamento para parejas) y no podre acompañarte el día de mañana hasta lunes, pero no te preocupes ya le eh pedido con anticipación a Edward te ayude, deje unas cosas para que las acomoden en unos estantes vacíos que te deje…

Estaría a solas con Edward, ¡durante dos días!, hoy era miércoles y desafortunadamente los fines de semana descansaba, aun así ¡dos días!, si claro me traía en el auto pero solo era media hora y para mi ya era mas que suficiente para no crear una atrocidad ¡puff!. - ¿Bella sigues ahí? – se me olvido que seguía hablando Esme.

-Si perdona, no te preocupes, espero que realmente se diviertan - le dije.

Me desperté muy temprano ese día, faltaban 2 horas para que mi despertador sonara, tal vez por la emoción que tenia, mis padres aun no despertaban, después de tomar mi cereal, me dispuse a arreglar un poco mi cuarto y jugar un poquito con mis pequeños bebes, cuando se hizo por fin la hora, tome el autobús y me dirigí al que durante dos días seria mi paraíso.

Al llegar el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío, obvio ya había llegado Edward pues estaba por ninguna parte, al pasarme del otro lado observe efectivamente los estantes que Esme dejo, de pronto vi una montaña de cajas con piernas por cierto muy lindas y varoniles, lastima que estuvieran enfundados en unos jeans obscuros.

Hola, llegas temprano – me dijo asomándose detrás de las cajas que aun cargaba, con una sonrisa de lado que me derritió.

-Siempre lo hago – mentira, llegaba siempre con el tiempo suficiente, no tarde, pero casi exacto afortunadamente Esme jamás me había dicho nada.

-Eso es excelente, no creo que haya muchas personas a esta hora te parece si empezamos a acomodar - puso las cosas en el suelo cerca del lugar donde acomodaríamos, solo le asentí, trate de mover una caja, pero estaba muy muy pesada como es que Edward venia cargando cinco sin un atisbo de cansancio… - que te parece si tu acomodas en los de abajo y yo arriba - dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Así pasamos la mayoría de la mañana, nos coordinamos y acabamos rápido, el tomo un pequeño libro del recién estante arreglado y yo me puse mis audífonos y escuche un poco a Muse, cuando llego la hora de comer, le pregunte si quería acompañarme a una cafetería pero se excuso diciendo que mejor se quedaba por si alguien llegaba.

No hubo tanta gente ese día, solo unas cuantas mamás comprando algunos accesorios para maquetas de sus niños, así que pudimos cerrar temprano, me llevo a mi casa, con el habitual pero cómodo silencio, una vez asegurándose de que llegara hasta mi puerta, se marcho. El día siguiente no fue tan diferente, en esta época ya era casi irregular que frecuentasen este tipo de tiendas, con Edward hablaba de todo y de nada, me preguntaba cosas banales, como color favorito, pasatiempo favorito y cosas así, pero solo para matar el tiempo y no estar mucho mas incomodos, igual que el día anterior, cerramos temprano, estaba a punto de subir al volvo plateado, cuando de repente, se escucho un leve impacto seguido de un alarido, no me importo nada y corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenían los pequeños quejidos, ahí sobre el pavimento pude notar un pequeño bultito color marrón, el imbécil que lo había arrollado solo lo hizo a un lado, sin pensar lo tome entre mis manos y corrí nuevamente hasta Edward.

-Por favor, llévame al veterinario, si no hacemos algo pronto, tal vez no sobreviva – no se que noto en mi rostro que solo asintió y subimos al volvo, sinceramente no me importo que fuera a una velocidad fuera de los limites lo único que podía pensar en que ese pequeño animalito se recuperaría.

Gracias al cielo la veterinaria seguía con la luz encendida, el Dr. Gaspar salió de inmediato en cuanto vio que el auto se estacionaba frente, yo ya lo conocía a la perfección pues al ser el único de todo Forks era el que frecuentaba cuando a mis bebes les tocaba alguna vacuna.

-Lo encontramos tumbado en la carretera, lo atropellaron y esta muy herido, ¡por favor, sálvelo! – lo tomo y llevo al pequeño cuarto donde practicaba cirugías, Edward se encontraba sentado en la pequeña salita de espera, se veía algo pensativo.

\- Si te quieres retirar Edward, esta bien, no te preocupes, muchísimas gracias por traerme, estoy en deuda contigo

\- No te preocupes Bella, por mi no hay inconveniente en quedarme y después llevarte a tu casa, solo hay una cosa que me inquieta - me dijo

-¿Qué es? - lo alenté a decirme.

-¿Por qué te importo tanto ese animal? Digo, no es tuyo ni siquiera es de raza y de alguna u otra forma va a morir no puedes cambiar el ciclo de la vida Bella.

-Claro que la puedo cambiar, si en otro caso hubiese sido una persona, ¿No hubieses tu ayudado? – le dije con cierto tono de enfado.

\- Pues ehh…. – me vio a la cara – claro que lo haría, pero no tiene nada que ver.

-Claro que si, es una vida y debes aprender y dejar vivir a cualquier ser vivo, aunque no sea de raza - le dije.

\- Si tú supieras Bella - me pareció escuchar, pues lo dijo más en un susurro.

Ya no tuve tiempo de debatirle pues en ese momento, salió el veterinario, traía una cara de cansancio, no había note cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al parecer fue mucho pues estaba totalmente oscuro afuera y ya no circulaba ningún auto.

-¿Cómo esta Doc?

Continuara...


	3. Inesperados sucesos(cambio)

Bella POV

-Diga - conteste mi pequeño celular

-Hola Bella, perdona que te llame a estas horas de la noche - me hablo del otro lado una muy apenada Esme.

-No te preocupes Esme, ¿Qué pasa? – le dije mientras, jugaba con mi pequeña cachorrita Barbie que me quería quitar la pantufla.

-Espero no interrumpir, solo para avisarte que haremos un couple camp (sinceramente no se si exista esto, el chiste es que solo es un campamento para parejas) y no podre acompañarte el día de mañana hasta lunes, pero no te preocupes ya le eh pedido con anticipación a Edward te ayude, deje unas cosas para que las acomoden en unos estantes vacíos que te deje…

Estaría a solas con Edward, ¡durante dos días!, hoy era miércoles y desafortunadamente los fines de semana descansaba, aun así ¡dos días!, si claro me traía en el auto pero solo era media hora y para mi ya era mas que suficiente para no crear una atrocidad ¡puff!. - ¿Bella sigues ahí? – se me olvido que seguía hablando Esme.

-Si perdona, no te preocupes, espero que realmente se diviertan - le dije.

Me desperté muy temprano ese día, faltaban 2 horas para que mi despertador sonara, tal vez por la emoción que tenia, mis padres aun no despertaban, después de tomar mi cereal, me dispuse a arreglar un poco mi cuarto y jugar un poquito con mis pequeños bebes, cuando se hizo por fin la hora, tome el autobús y me dirigí al que durante dos días seria mi paraíso.

Al llegar el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío, obvio ya había llegado Edward pues estaba por ninguna parte, al pasarme del otro lado observe efectivamente los estantes que Esme dejo, de pronto vi una montaña de cajas con piernas por cierto muy lindas y varoniles, lastima que estuvieran enfundados en unos jeans obscuros.

Hola, llegas temprano – me dijo asomándose detrás de las cajas que aun cargaba, con una sonrisa de lado que me derritió.

-Siempre lo hago – mentira, llegaba siempre con el tiempo suficiente, no tarde, pero casi exacto afortunadamente Esme jamás me había dicho nada.

-Eso es excelente, no creo que haya muchas personas a esta hora te parece si empezamos a acomodar - puso las cosas en el suelo cerca del lugar donde acomodaríamos, solo le asentí, trate de mover una caja, pero estaba muy muy pesada como es que Edward venia cargando cinco sin un atisbo de cansancio… - que te parece si tu acomodas en los de abajo y yo arriba - dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Así pasamos la mayoría de la mañana, nos coordinamos y acabamos rápido, el tomo un pequeño libro del recién estante arreglado y yo me puse mis audífonos y escuche un poco a Muse, cuando llego la hora de comer, le pregunte si quería acompañarme a una cafetería pero se excuso diciendo que mejor se quedaba por si alguien llegaba.

No hubo tanta gente ese día, solo unas cuantas mamás comprando algunos accesorios para maquetas de sus niños, así que pudimos cerrar temprano, me llevo a mi casa, con el habitual pero cómodo silencio, una vez asegurándose de que llegara hasta mi puerta, se marcho. El día siguiente no fue tan diferente, en esta época ya era casi irregular que frecuentasen este tipo de tiendas, con Edward hablaba de todo y de nada, me preguntaba cosas banales, como color favorito, pasatiempo favorito y cosas así, pero solo para matar el tiempo y no estar mucho mas incomodos, igual que el día anterior, cerramos temprano, como a eso de las cuatro, era viernes, tal vez Edward si tenia mejores cosas que hacer, no como yo que lo único que aspiraba era llegar a mi caja y leer por millonésima vez mi adorado libro de orgullo y prejuicio, mientras escucho alguna melodía que me tranquilice.

Una vez que subimos al volvo, y Edward prendió la calefacción, emprendimos el viaje a mi casa, tal vez mis padres se sorprenderían de verme temprano en casa, mi madre con la esperanza de que allá renunciado o despedido, como decía anteriormente, le atormentaba el hecho de que trabajara, tal vez por el hecho de que metafóricamente era una mama gallina que temía que su cría huyera del nido y mi padre, bueno solo se sorprendería pero rápido lo dejaría de lado, yo solo iba pensando en que el individuo a mi lado solo quería deshacerse de mi lo antes posible y salir con personas mas divertidas.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, un hermoso perrito, parado a mitad de la calle, al parecer tenia una pata lastimada, pero de ahí en fuera se veía bien.

-Podrías parar, por favor- le dije a Edward.

Paro a un lado de la carretera, me baje cubriéndome con mi suéter, pues estaba cayendo un fuerte diluvio muy propio de Forks – ¡Hey pequeño! ¿qué te paso? ¿Estas fracturado de tu patita?- dije acercándome lentamente al temeroso animal

-¡Vamos Bella! vas a pescar un refriado si sigue mojándote- ¡Edward!, tal vez pensaba que era una estúpida por la actuación que acababa de hacer, iba a pedirle que nos llevara a mi casa, pues no lo podía dejar a la deriva, mucho menos cuando se hallaba lastimado, pero no pude pues solo escuche como unas llantas patinaban sobre el pavimento de la curva mas cercana y una furgoneta se acercaba de manera peligrosa.

-¡Demonios! – fue lo que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero estén muy bien y guapas como siempre si se que es el mismo cap. pero como verán cambie unas cosas, se me ocurrió esto mientras dormía, son las 3 de la mañana para ser exactos pero no me quería quedar con las ganas, espero sus comentarios para ver si sigo con la otra versión o con esta, espero que me contesten pronto para poderla seguir, las quiero y gracias por leerme.

Att. Ale Valladares.


End file.
